


Drunk Decisions

by Bab_heffron



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunk David, First Meeting, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_heffron/pseuds/Bab_heffron
Summary: David gets drunk off his ass and winds up with a date.





	Drunk Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested Webgott. IDK if this is what you wanted, but here it is!

David slammed back his fourth drink as Don looked over at him, his eyebrows caterpillaring together.  
  
"I mean, how does he get that promotion before me?" David exclaimed loudly, gesticulating with his freshly poured crantini, "He's only been here a few months, I've been here for 2 years!"  
  
David had dragged Don to an upscale club after work to mourn the loss of a promotion to Henry Jones, a smarmy new hire, who'd used David and his connections to slip by and snatch the promotion he'd been waiting on for months.  
  
"You know why, Web," Don said, waving subtly at the bartender to start cutting David off, "He's rich, and he's the boss's son." David hummed petulantly at that, pouting into his glass before taking another swig.  
  
"Well, fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid face. Fuck him and his fake flirting. I'm getting over him _today_."  
  
Don nodded absently, obviously humoring David who started to ramble.  
  
"I'm just so done with the guys I usually go for. They're all either straight or boring as hell. I need to start going for guys who are exciting. I need more to my life, ya know?" Don nodded again, spaced out. David scanned the club before his eyes caught on someone.

"Like him," David said pointing with a wobbly finger at a sharp-featured man, out of place at the high-scale club in a leather jacket with a ratty t-shirt underneath, who was staring at David over the rim of his glass.  
  
"Web, that's maybe not the best..." Don started to say, but David cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Nope. I'm going for more danger now Hoob. New me!" David said, to his credit not stumbling too badly as he slid off the bar stool, plucked his drink from the bar and sauntered to the other side of the bar to where the other man was, under the pretense of seeing the bartender.

  
David could see that the pouty lips were even better up close. He had to tear his eye away to order another drink.  
  
"Another crantini, please," David said. "And another one of what he's having." He dipped his head at the mystery man.  
  
"Thanks, Princess, but I don't need charity," The mystery man said, his voice surprisingly biting. David drew back, blinking.  
  
"I'm just trying to be nice," He tried to say before the beautiful stranger cut in.  
  
"I said I don't need charity from pretty rich boys."  
  
"Are you always so touchy?"  
  
"Are you always so bitchy?" The other man countered, sneering, getting closer.  
  
"You were the one staring at me," David said, moving closer in, almost nose to nose now.  
  
"Yeah?" The other man asked, "And what're you gonna do about it?"  
  
For a few moments, it felt like every in the club stood still except for their heavy breathing. All at once everything came rushing back as the mystery man leaned forwards and caught David's mouth in a bruising kiss. David's booze-addled mind could barely keep up, realizing what was happening just as mystery man was pulling away. David tried to chase after the kiss, leaning forwards and almost falling over onto the stranger in the process. He caught David by his armpits, pulling him against his thin chest, David's cheek rubbing on the apparently very soft ratty t-shirt.  
  
Mystery man leaned down and said into his ear, his voice suddenly softer,  
  
"How many drinks have you had?"  
  
"Not that many," David lied. The other man squinted and then turned to the bartender.  
  
"How many's he had?" He asked. When the bartender held five fingers, the mystery man turned back to David.  
  
"Sorry, Princess, you've had a few too many for my conscience. You come with anyone?" David pouted, pointing back over at Don, who was looking concerned. Then the mystery man waved him over. As Don approached, he passed David off to his best friend.  
  
"Take him home. Let him sleep it off."  
  
David started to drop off onto Don's shoulder, barely feeling the phone being plucked out of his pocket.

  
David awoke the next morning with a raging hangover, two aspirin and a glass of water on the table next to him and a new text on his phone.

_Hey, this is the guy from last night. If you wanna pick up where we left off, I'd love to meet up and see what you're like not drunk off your ass. My name's Joe by the way. Have a nice hangover, Princess._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the show by HBO and is in no way based off of the real guys or intended for money purposes. 
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
